Another Long Night
by thepursuitofhappiness
Summary: Naomi and Emily have to balance their relationship with schoolwork. Can Naomi stay focused with Emily sleeping in the other room?


She glanced at the clock. _2:32 AM_. This was the second all-nighter Naomi had pulled this week. As much as Emily knew Naomi needed to study, she couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. She hated how the other side of the bed was cold, and she hated how she couldn't fall asleep. She never minded sleeping alone before Naomi.

She could hear the clicking of Naomi's keyboard from the other room. Even though they had been together for the majority of the week, it hardly counted. Naomi was finishing up her final exams, and when she wasn't studying, she was sleeping. Just another week, and they would both be out for summer—an entire summer, together. With a sigh, Emily rolled over and burrowed beneath her comforter. _This is ridiculous. I'll see her in the morning._Still she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Emily knew she was being childish and unreasonable. She just missed being close. She missed the warmth. She missed her.

The sound of a laptop being closed followed by quiet footsteps leading to the door broke Emily from her thoughts. The corner of her lips instantly turned up, and a sleepy smile spread across her face.

"Finish early?" Emily hopefully asked the blonde, as she peaked her head up from beneath the covers. Suddenly she felt wide-awake. But the excitement quickly turned to disappointment when she realized Naomi had only come to get a book from the room. "Go to sleep Ems," Naomi whispered. "I have one more project, but then I'll come to bed."

"Fine." Emily was surprised how much the disappointment came through in her voice. A small smirk formed on Naomi's face. "What's so funny?" Emily asked, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious. "Miss me?" Naomi teasingly asked. "Just go do you work," Emily answered, returning her smirk, as she rolled her eyes. Emily pulled the blanket back over her face, and Naomi could hear her mumble something beneath the covers. "Ems?" she questioned. Then she could hear it. "But I _really_ do miss you."

Emily's voice got her every time. She knew she should be studying, but she couldn't help herself. Naomi leaned down and gently moved to covers off of Emily's face. As she gently pushed a strand of red hair away off of her face, she lightly pressed her lips into her girlfriend's forehead. "I love you, Ems," she whispered. "I'll be done soon." Despite the work she had knew she had ahead of her, she couldn't help but smile when she heard Emily plead, "stay for just a minute more."

Without answering she slipped beneath the comforter. Emily knew Naomi loved her, but a whole week without any _real_ attention was starting to get to her. She knew Naomi had to work, but still, she was happy to get just even a minute with her. Both girls lay for a second on their backs before Naomi shifted her weight; the quickness of her movement caught Emily by surprise. _Don't go _yet. Naomi didn't leave. Instead she rolled to her side, easily moving Emily with her. At first, Emily wanted to roll back to face her, but when she felt a small finger gently touch her back she knew better than to move.

As Naomi began to draw small circles on Emily's back, Naomi heard an almost silent yawn escape for the redhead's mouth... "You're cute when you're sleepy." The words left Naomi's mouth without a second thought. Even without seeing her girlfriend's face she knew that there was a smile widening across Emily's face... "I'm only staying for five more minutes though," Naomi whispered in her ear. Even though she knew she had homework that needed be done, Naomi could never resist Emily entirely. As they lay together, Naomi realized that there had never been a time in her life when she felt so content... so fulfilled. "You okay?" Emily asked in response to the sudden silence coming from behind her.

Naomi could feel Emily press her back further into her stomach attempting to close the barely visible space between them.

Emily waited for Naomi to protest, but there was silence. After a few more seconds of silence, Emily finally heard Naomi's voice from behind her... "I love you, Ems."

* * *

><p>This is my first attempt at writing any FanFiction, so let me know what you think. Don't be too harsh :) If people want me to continue, just send me a message or leave a review.<p> 


End file.
